<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Walt Disney's Captain America by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish), greedy_dancer, growlery, seleneaurora, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278080">[Podfic] Walt Disney's Captain America</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid'>Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer'>greedy_dancer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery'>growlery</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora'>seleneaurora</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Movie Night, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Disney Movies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>copperbadge's story, read aloud. (6 minutes)</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Tony gives the Avengers a crash course in Disney.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Walt Disney's Captain America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308067">Walt Disney's Captain America</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge">copperbadge</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was created as part of Voiceteam 2020, for the "Never Have I Ever" challenge: for most of us this was the first live multivoice we recorded! </p><p>Tony: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid<br/>Steve: semperfiona<br/>Sam: growlery<br/>Thor: seleneaurora<br/>Clint: greedy_dancer<br/>Natasha: flowerparrish<br/>Editing and cover: greedy_dancer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
cover art by: greedydancer</p><p><a href="https://bit.ly/2AKkWXW"><strong> <span class="big">Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3) </span> </strong></a> <span class="big">(Length: 0:06:03)</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic!</p><p>If you listened, we'd love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>